Forum:2018-02-21 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Forum:2018-02-19 (Monday) ← ♦ → Forum:2018-02-23 (Friday) The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Hmm, Zeetha calls Gil "Gil," but she calls Tarvek "Sturmvoraus." I suspect she's on the wrong side; I don't know if she and I can be friends any more. ➤ Are the picture on the left wall and the statue behind Agatha Albia? If so, she does look young, as advertised. ➤ Interesting that both Agatha and Zeetha seem to view Gil's actions as irrational, rather than as necessary. That means they don't know about Tarvek's travails enroute, I think. (And, it just occurs to me, we don't actually know how much Gil knew before his arrival; he explains his motivation as being to recapture Tarvek. I wonder if Jaron was a surprise. If so, Gil doesn't have the excuse of urgency to justify hijacking the Serpent, and he will have to rely on the insanity defense.) ➤ And it seems that Agatha and Zeetha are to see Albia separately from the Tortoise party. Last week I was suggesting that Tarvek and Bang might have a reason to keep Agatha away from Gil until he's de-Klaused; I wonder if someone highly placed at Buckingham Palace agrees with me. ➤ Speaking of courtiers, I wonder about the position in the court of that unicorn in the last panel. His speech balloon on the right makes him sound like a footman, but no footman would dare say what's in his speech balloon on the left. Bkharvey (talk) 05:22, February 21, 2018 (UTC) : In heraldry, the unicorn often refers to Scotland. Queen Victoria had a notoriously informal Scottish attendant named John Brown, who was known for saying things that should never be said. Check the film Mrs Brown for a dramatization of their lives. 17:27, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Wow, I learn something every day. Did the Foglios watch that movie? Something for the wiki page if this unicorn turns out to be more than a walk-on. Bkharvey (talk) 20:27, February 21, 2018 (UTC) ::: More generally, according to the same article that the nameless contributor above mentions, the lion and the unicorn have a long history as symbols of Great Britain. As stated, the unicorn represents Scotland and the lion, England. Both heraldic beast serve a supporters in the full . appear in Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass. Since I am quite an Alice-in-Wonderland geek, I was excited to see Phil's version of the unicorn and wonder if we will also see his version of the lion. ♦ ::: I will adopt BKharvey's convention, but I'll use a diamond. Nameless contributor, although your input is very welcome, please consider signing up for a Wikia account. I much prefer to know whether I am talking to the same individual or not from one discussion to the next and IP#s can change. By the way, there is a handy Wikipedia template available on this wiki. It may have been foolish of me to use any other templates on forum pages, given what happened with the navigation template, but I'm going to risk it this time. The link I created above is shown in code form below, which should give you an idea of the syntax (you can scroll the example horizontally). Just to make things more interesting, I created an "anchor link" to a specific heading in the article linked to by the previous commentator. You can do the same thing with Wikia links (those using double square brackets) in this wiki. ♦ ::: ::: -- William Ansley (talk) 03:00, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Oh, one more thing... "Princess, Lady Heterodyne, ..." In peerage terms, Zeetha ranks Agatha, Of course, in terms of who serves whose agenda, it's the other way around. Bkharvey (talk) 05:35, February 21, 2018 (UTC) : 1. Zeetha knows and likes Gil, (He'' is'' her brother after all, even if she doesn't know it yet..) She hasn't spent all that much time around Tarvek, so you might want to cut her a little slack. 2. The logical assumption is that it's Albia, but that sure doesn't look like the sketch Phil did all those years ago. Time will tell. 3. I think they're referring to his actions all the way back to Mechanicsburg, not just the recent stuff. 4. You're assuming the British government already knows about the Klaus-copy inside Gil's head, which may or may not be the case. And since Tarvek and Co. are scheming at something, it may not find out. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:00, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh yeah, that's the trouble with reading these late at night (although not so late in California as some other places); I totally forgot they're siblings! Although I did remember that they made friends when Agatha asked Zeetha to look after him. As for #3, certainly they're worried about a lot of past behavior, but still the subject under discussion in today's installment is what will happen to him for hijacking the Serpent, and from our POV that was a well-motivated and indeed necessary act. (Although it's still not clear to me why they couldn't have flown down directly from Castle Wulfenbach.) As for #4, I'm not assuming it, just wondering. The page starts with Agatha saying "''They've ''split us up" as though she thinks they did it on purpose for some reason, and I'm speculating about what the reason might have been. Bkharvey (talk) 06:28, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Sorry, I always have second thoughts after writing here... About Tarvek's plan, remember that he wasn't willing to settle for being set down in Calais; bringing Gil specifically to England is part of the plan. I still think whatever mechanism makes it "unthinkable" to oppose Albia's will is going to kill Klaus-in-Gil. Just a guess, of course; I'm not claiming to have evidence for it. Bkharvey (talk) 06:31, February 21, 2018 (UTC) ::: I think Tarvek went specifically to England so he could have Agatha's help, and because Gil will not be able to escape easily and has no power there. Given that the Klaus in his head is definitely not going to agree with this plan, it might help. But of course, Tarvek might also have very specific information about England and Albia that nobody expects him to have. He does make a habit of it. MasakoRei (talk) 21:08, February 22, 2018 (UTC) : It's hard to compare the sketch and the portrait. They look different, but hair styles can easily change, and dress styles can hide actual body shape. And in terms of age, pictures and statues don't age and we have no idea how long ago they were made. Argadi (talk) 11:34, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Or maybe she's like "Mom" on Futurama, and has very different private and public personas. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:13, February 21, 2018 (UTC)